<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dave and Rose have to do this sorry by itsrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968178">Dave and Rose have to do this sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose'>itsrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Dogs, Meteorstuck, gamzee - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde are in it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dave and Rose have to do this sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts">itsdave</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="rose">ROSE: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: crap</span><br/>
<span class="rose">RORSE: Dave. What are you doing with that?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: he</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: is samuels</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Samuels.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah samuels you got a prob</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Samuels the golden lab.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: How did you get this dog?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: dont worry about it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: isnt that right samuels isnt it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: it doesnt matter how you got here what really matters is were together and i yuv you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: and you are daves little sweetpea butterlog yes you are</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: You're right. It doesn't matter how you got that dog.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah well whatever ill tell you anyway</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: all you gotta do is</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: at the ectobiology lab you can just look back to literally any time</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: just pick out the choicest</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: mm</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: cutiepie to paradox clone yes he his</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yes you are you are the cutest i could find in the whole world</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: You know you can't have this in here.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: oh come on just one cutie</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: No.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROPES: You know what will happen if Gamzee sniffs out that cutie and nobody else is around.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: no no no i am never letting this cutie out of my sight</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: me and this pup are in it for life we are in this together were gonna be tied at the hip from here on out</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Dave. You know it will happen eventually.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: no</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROU: Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: And after it happens Gamzee will not be satisfied.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: When he eats that pup he will have tasted blood and he will then come for US.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: no no no</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Yes, yes, yes.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: You know we have to get rid of this dog.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah i know</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: just</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: give me a minute<br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: No, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: We have to do this now.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: We have to go down to the cellar and immediately blow up this dog with dynamite.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah ok</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: ok lets go to the meteor basement together with samuels and blow him up with dynamite.</span><br/>
</span></p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog">AND THEY WENT DOWN TO THE CELLAR WHERE SAMUELS THE LABRADOR RETRIEVER SAT PATIENTLY IN THE CENTER WAGGING HIS TAIL UNTIL DAVE AND ROSE PULLED THE SWITCH TOGETHER THAT BLEW HIM UP WITH DYNAMITE.</span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>